garrison_archangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Build Changes
This section is dedicated to documenting upcoming build changes that devs have talked about via Wednesday Warzone, Discord, or any other sources. The information in this page may not be 100% accurate and mainly used for users to estimate what is to come. Demo Build to EA Build 'New Modes' *Online Multiplayer has been added. *Horde mode has been added. 'Body Parts' *6 bodyframes have been added, Myrmidon , Ratel , Kwago , Qilin , Dawon , and Shrike **Myrmidon is a Destroyer class with 4000 Armor, 4000 Speed, and 7000 Strength. **Ratel is a Stormtrooper class with 6000 Armor, 5000 Speed, and 4000 Strength. **Kwago is a Vanguard class with 5000 Armor, 6000 Speed, 4000 Strength. **Qilin is a Pursuit class with 4000 Armor, 6000 Speed, 5000 Strength. **Dawon is a Conqueror class with 5000 Armor, 4000 Speed, 6000 Strength. **Shrike is a Striker class with 4000 Armor, 5000 Speed, 6000 Strength. 'Armaments' *Added 3 new hand armaments, Shenqiang RS , The Gorgon , and Sytekh **Shenqiang RS is a shotgun that can also change into a spear, After about 4 shots fired, Shenqiang will switch into it's spear mode automatically and it's heat bar will only deplete after 20 seconds has passed. Attacks with the spear mode will be deplete it's heat bar faster. The Spear mode has multidirectional moves like normal melee weapons. **The Gorgon is a spinning wheel weapon. One of The Gorgon's moves has an deflection mechanic that will deflect some projectiles during it's active frames. It's alt function revs up The Gorgon. **Sytekh is a boomerang weapon that is thrown with the alt function key. When it is thrown, the user changes to a default fist. *Changed alt function of 2 hand armaments, Fusion Blade, and Targe **Fusion Blade throws a 0 stab projectile for every slash when alt mode activates. Lasts for 5-10 seconds, and can shoot at least 5 projectiles with a full alt bar. How to fill up the alt bar is unknown. **Targe has changed names to Halo Targe and throws a stright boomerang projectile at the enemy. This projectile will bounce off walls and is able to hit your opponent on the way back. When throwing the Halo Targe, you will lose the option of using it as a shield and will be replaced with a default fist. *Balance changes have been made to 4 hand armaments, E-TAC, Strelka, Emancipator SG, and Nere-Crucis **E-TAC sMelee has been buffed. **Strelka has some knockback changes. **Emancipator SG has it's knockback reduced when paired with the Dragoon SG. **Nere-Crucis ' drilling attack now ticks faster so players need to pay more attention to dodging out. *Added 3 new shoulder armaments, Longlin Shoulder Armor , Sidewinder Thrusters , and Tiangou Missiles. **Longlin Shoulder Armor 's function forward charges towards your enemy. During the forward charge, it grants you guard frames and charges about 40m in range. **Sidewinder Thrusters gives you the ability to boost faster during sideways movement. In addition, it's function is a dodge in place. **Tiangou Missiles will fire at a proximity of where the enemy currently is. The missiles will not track and have a big radius. *Balance changes have been made to Chelyabinsk Missles. **The arc formula has been changed. *Added 5 new rear armaments, Flanker Thrusters , Suryastra HL , Tatzelwurm Cannons , Astrape Cannons, and Gram Railgun. **Flanker Thrusters are unknown in their functions and stats **Suryastra HL shoots homing lasers that is harder to disjoint. It does small damage and after it hits, it turns into a little cloud that will hurt the enemy if they touch it. The base capacity is 20 ammo and recovers 2 ammo every 2.5-3 seconds. **Tatzelwurm Cannons shoots grenades at your enemy after it's cannons tilt for 0.5 seconds. Deals around 120 damage each hit. It's max capacity is 8 ammo shots and regenerates 2 ammo every 5-6 seconds. **Astrape Cannons are unknown in their functions and stats **Gram Railgun shoots an accurate laser towards your enemy. It takes 0.25-0.5 seconds to tilt the railgun and takes about 1-1.5 seconds to charge the railgun to shoot. During this time, the enemy is able to see the charge and can dodge accordingly. While charging you can still move at normal movement speed. The Gram Railgun has 2 ammo capacity and takes 10 seconds to regenerate 1 ammo. The Gram Railgun hits for about 800 damage. *Change Alt Function of Yulong Missiles. **Yulong Missiles now acts the rear variant of Tiangou Missiles. *Balance changes have been made to 3 rear armaments, Charger Thrusters, Kreuzflugel Thrusters, Popigai Missiles **Both Charge Thrusters and Kreuzflugel Thrusters have their increased base movement speed removed. Instead, they now have increase burst speed. **Popigai Missiles have arc formula changed. 'Mechanics' *New sub-stat, Melee Damage Modifier, Boost Cost Factor, and Burst Speed. **Melee Damage Bonus is removed and change to Melee Damage Modifier. Melee Damage Modifier can now go under 100% and 100% is normal melee damage instead of increased by 100% **Boost Cost Factor lowers the cost of boosting and boost dodging. **Burst Speed increase the distance of your boost dodge and melee attack distance *Armor, Strength, and Speed have additional sub-stats tied into them. **Armor now has a formula to increase stability by 200 stability per 1000 armor. **Strength increase your Melee Damage Modifier and no longer affects Melee Damage. **Speed increase the boost cap and the formula is speed/5. Speed also gains Burst Speed *Stability has been doubled to match existing stats and everything has been adjusted accordingly. *Load % now affects new 2 sub-stats **Load % will increase a new sub-stat called Boost Efficiency. The formula is Load Surplus % /2 = boost efficiency %. **Load % will affect your melee damage modifier. **Load % will affect stability thresholds such as flinch. *Destabilization has been revamped **Destabilization is now changed to have 3 sections. Section 1 options start, then after a while, section 2 options start, and finally at section 3, it locks you into waiting and gives you i-frames until your next move or about 1.5 seconds. ***Section 1 is when you can dodge cancel out of Destabilization, but your stability will be at 0. ***Section 2 is a new mechanic called Burst, where you do a close range shockwave attack that deals 1000 stability damage. It can be cancelled out and if the Burst hits, you can follow up with melee attacks, if not, the user receives recovery frames. ***Section 3 is waiting to get up. During this section, all your previous options are locked out and you must wait for a set duration. Afterwards, you will receive i-frames until your next action or 1.5 seconds. *Boost regen rate is tied to Boost Cost Factor and the stop of regen has been moved from the end of an action to the start of an action. Melee attacks will not regen during active frames. *Armor is now seperated into Hull Points and Armor. Hull Points is the life of the Archangel and Armor is a stat. Armor increases Hull Points as it did before, but seperated so mechanics can remove/add Hull Points without affecting Armor. *Parry has been nerfed and will no longer parry on frame 0. *Stability regeneration delay has been increased to 2 seconds (was 0.5) and increased Stability regeneration to 1000 (was 100). 'Garage' *The garage now has a 5th Archangel slot. *RGB has been changed from 0-100 to 0-255 on the color selection. In addition, an HSV option has been added as well. **The numbers for RGB and HSV can be manually typed by clicking on the numbers. *Body parts and armaments now have icons for each of the parts. 'Stages' *5 new maps are added into the game, Carrier, Shaft, Yoshikawa, Platforms, Dojo **Carrier is a map on a battleship with ring out zones. **Shaft is a circular map that has the Archangels constantly falling and puts them in constant air combat. **Yoshikawa is an Arena map reskin **Platforms is a large map with lava on the ground and many platforms and elevated platforms. **Dojo is the matrix room. *When Duel mode is used, Arena style maps will reduce their size by half.